Flames of Past and Present
by LouiseRisa
Summary: Waking up 400 years into the future isn't usually a blessing; especially when you're to spend the rest of your life in that unknown world. Simply said, you woke up; melted some "impossible-to-melt" ice and now you have to protect your brother's descendant which somehow ended up being your own too. Drabble series. Posting this to appease my sister.


**A KHR FanFiction**** by **_**LouiseRisa**_

**Flames of Past and Present**

**Disclaimer:** Me girl, Akira-sensei guy… Owning Reborn… Possible? But OCs are mine mind's products!

**Summary:** Waking up 400 years into the future isn't usually a blessing; especially when you're to spend the rest of your life in that unknown world. Simply said, you woke up; melted some "impossible-to-melt" ice and now you have to protect your brother's descendant which somehow ended up being your own too.

~…~…~…~…~

You were given one chance to redeem yourself; but your guardians were nowhere to be found. It was then that you discovered you're dead; dead to them at least. But in truth, you've been sealed in ice with your lover by your fathers. 400 years passed, and your intuition rang of danger for your descendant. You sensed something terribly wrong. And now, as the ice surrounding you and your love melted, you know that the impending danger wasn't to be taken lightly. Broken free of your icy shell, you and your beloved embraced. Your first thoughts of your only daughter, born 400 years back.

~…~…~…~…~

**Chapter 1 – The Meet**

Having a small stroll around your own home could even prove to be a difficult task if you're a mafia don; and this theory applied well on our young brunette here.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, better known as the Vongola Decimo, or simply as Tsuna to his close friends, had just escaped from the clutches of an evil being. It was even more evil than his Spartan tutor, the Sun Arcobaleno Reborn; it was the accursed thing called 'PAPERWORK'.

Of course, ever since he was officially named the tenth don five years ago, he had been taking his training seriously. Now, he could be said to be as the most powerful don of all Italia in the 21st century.

Strolling in the garden brought calm and peace into the young brunette's mind and he smiled at the soft wind playing with his spiky, unruly hair. His white suit was a contrast with his green surroundings filled with multiple dotted colours of flowers.

He was about to go further into the garden, towards the hedge mazes, when he felt a tug in his mind.

It was a need so strong that he knew he couldn't ignore it. Following his intuition, he discarded the idea of continuing towards the mazes ahead of him. Instead, he walked back into the mansion; better known as the Vongola HQ.

He entered through the front door and didn't bother with disguises as the tug in his mind felt stronger and stronger. He passed by his guardians who tried to greet him, but decided otherwise seeing their boss' concentration expression. One by one, they – Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Lambo, Sasagawa Ryohei, Chrome Dokuro, Mukuro Rokudo and even the crowd-hater, Hibari Kyoya – followed the man they acknowledged as the only one they'd follow for the rest of their lives towards the unknown place he was leading them to.

They went through tunnels after tunnels that they never knew existed despite being lived in the mansion ever since the inheritance ceremony of the Vongola Decimo.

Doors after eerie metal doors they passed, and finally, Tsuna stopped at the last door in the end of the hall. The metal door there was different from the others around them. The other doors had a glass mirror or two so some of the guardians, namely Lambo, had peeked into; yet the door that was before them was of pure metallic surface only. Plus, there was no keyhole, except for what look like the hole on the box weapons that they had used when they had travelled into the future.

Without any hesitation, Tsuna lit up his Vongola Sky Ring and inserted it into the hole. The flame travelled from Tsuna's ring, into the hole and soon the whole door was lighted with the pure sky flame from Tsunayoshi.

The door groaned loudly as the flames somehow pushed it open; water trickled out. Tsuna and his guardians' gaze travelled up along the trail of water and to their surprise, they landed on a pair of young couple, who looked to be in their twenties.

They were within each other's embrace, trying to gather warmth from the hug. On their heads were two different types of flame; a crystal clear sky flame of the utmost purity and a strong clear earth flame also of the utmost purity. Their eyes, soft and loving, were locked onto each other, flickered over to them and Tsuna, along with his guardians, saw them changed from the similar orange of the sky flame and the bright reddish brown of the earth flame into aquamarine blue and dull red before the eyes closed and their owners passed out.

~…~…~…~…~

**A/N: **So, my two OCs are out in the first chapter. Since I haven't set names for them yet, so I guess I'm just going to leave them like this; any suggestion? And to a reviewer (I forgot who) from my other fic, remember what I said about the rings having to hold different spirits in different dimension thingy? This is kind of my explanation for it. xD

**PS: **I found this lying around in my laptop over a year and a half now (one of the rare survivors from the crash!)... So, I thought I'd put this up. Just in case..?


End file.
